walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Pete (Fear)
Pete is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He was a resident of Tank Town. Following the takeover from Virginia's group, he joins the Caravan. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Pete's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Leave What You Don't" Pete, along with Dom, has been working at Tank Town to produce gasoline since Clayton set up the entire operation a long time ago. He works alongside Wendell, Luciana, Annie, Max, and Dylan to keep the oil production operations going when Logan and his crew suddenly arrive at the quarry. They are held at gunpoint and forced to help produce oil for Logan. At night, when a herd swarms the quarry, Pete and the others seek refuge in their vehicles until the situation is ultimately resolved. By morning, he and the others negotiate with Logan's crew when they are suddenly sniped and killed by Virginia's army. After a few uncertain moments, Pete and the others are released and they all re-join the caravan while Luciana stays behind to help Virginia's army produce the gas they need for their network of communities. "Channel 5" Pete is among the survivors traveling with the caravan in search of a permanent home. He walks about the base camp as other survivors rest while some scout nearby potential locations. After the locations are deemed uninhabitable, the caravan faces an uncertain future until that night, a walker from a Humbug's Gulch theme park 15 miles away wanders into camp. That's when the survivors get the idea to head to the Humbug's Gulch in search of a home, so Pete and the others pack up and continue their travels, despite being forced to leave several cars behind due to the gasoline shortage. The caravan runs into another issue when they come across a bridge in danger of collapsing. After several tense moments with Virginia and an oncoming herd, Pete and the others are forced to abandon the rest of their vehicles and flee across the bridge. He and the others watch in horror as Tom is killed when the bridge finally does collapse. Later, he rests with the other survivors before making the final 15 mile trek to the Humbug's Gulch, helping Dom push Wendell's wheelchair over the rough terrain. Eventually, he and the others finally reach their destination, only to witness it completely overrun with hundreds of zombies. Desperate, tired, and with no food or water, Pete and the others are forced to radio Virginia for help, facing an uncertain future. "End of the Line" Pete is among the caravan survivors to rest at the outskirts of Humbug's Gulch. After the Western-style theme park is cleared of zombies, Pete attends John and June's wedding in the chapel. He and the other survivors are taken in by Virginia that night, and he rides in the back of a truck alongside Dwight, Philippe, and other adults to be sent off for re-settlement. Season 6 Pete will appear in this season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Pete has killed: *4 unnamed people (Possibly, Alive, Caused or Direct, Possibly Alongside Dom and/or Clayton) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 5 *"Leave What You Don't" (No Lines) *"Channel 5" *"End of the Line" (No Lines) Season 6 TBA Category:Alive Category:Tank Town Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Texas Category:The Caravan Category:Virginia's Pioneers